Chapter 03: The Calamity Raven (Pt.2)
Taba the Behemoth | coord = Area 5 }} Story Extra Event Selvaria: Your grace, General Jaeger will be arriving shortly. Maximillian: Hm. Selvaria: Are you inconvenienced by the lodging of this fort? Maximillian: Do not concern yourself with such trivialities. You need only bring victories to me. Selvaria: Yes. Pardon my intrusion. Jaeger: Sorry. I'm late. Selvaria: You boorish man! How dare you make His Grace wait?! Maximillian: It is fine. Stand down, Selvaria. Selvaria: Yes. As His Grace's will. Gregor: Well, with everyone gathered, I'm going to start giving my report. The northern front is currently in the midst of the taking over of Gallia's stronghold of Fouzen. The harbor, as well as the coastline takeover are completed. It is now possible to distribute the mined Ragnite back home. Jaeger: Sounds like you went through a lot. Was Fouzen a lot of trouble to take? Gregor: It is for the greater good of preserving the lives of soldiers. I'm doing only what I need to ensure our victory. It is all for the future. Maximillian: Next, I'll have your report, Jaeger. Jaeger: The southern armies have been fighting to stabilize the region for over a month. We have made Yuell a point with which to supply the forces at Kloden. The only issue we have is that southern Gallia is a region marked by many rivers and the amphibious capabilities of our brigades are lacking. Additionally, Gallia has the stronghold Gassenarl, which is proving to be quite a handful to our armies. Well, it's going to fall sooner or later in a battle of attrition so long as we keep our supply lines running. Gregor: Is it not in our interest if we took less time on such issues? Jaeger: I'd like to myself, but our support for the central armies currently engaged would fall apart if we do so. Maximillian: Selvaria, is the central front under your command doing poorly? Selvaria: The Central armies have been locked in a stalemate with our enemies ever since the loss of the bridge at Vasel. The Gallian armies have gathered in our regions, and they intend to show off the defensive abilities of the capital, Randgriz. Victory is assured, as the central armies need only hold our ground, allowing the northern and southern armies to press on forward. Maximillian: I had planned for Randgriz to fall within a month. Gregor: As weak as the Gallian armies are, their men are very much ready to throw down their lives at the final defense lines. Our army has already succeeded in taking over 5 important locations, so victory is within reach. Jaeger: With Fouzen in the north, and Kloden in the south giving the necessary support to the central front, we will be able to avoid putting a strain on the long supply line from Ghirlandaio fortress. Our frontlines will be relieved, using these two points. It would be advantageous to us even if the war should drag for longer. Selvaria: I promise your victory, your Grace. Maximillian: I have countless other contingents to pave the path of my conquest. What I seek is a complete, undeniable victory, do not forget that. Selvaria: Yes. Mission Briefing We have confirmed the sightings of an Imperial Armor battlegroup in a canyon near Meppel. The enemy seems to be escorting an item of certain importance. Destroy the objective container in Area 5 in order to retrieve the information we require to break through the minefields. Strategy You have full control over the deployment of your troops this time round again. Deploy a single scout at 2B. Do not deploy Kurt. Take control of the scout and make a run for the base across the canal, take the shorter path and get up the ladder. There may be mines on this path, be careful. You can take this base in 2 CPs if you manage to sneak up on the lone defender in the base above. With the new base under your control, deploy your tank now. Use 2 CPs on your tank, and move northward, ignoring the lone defender in this base and the ace tank, use both CPs to shell the enemy shocktrooper defending the container, then end your turn in a way that would provide as much cover as possible for your infantry. Bring in your armored tech and use his hammer attack on the defender in the base. If you didn't manage to take the previous base in 2 CPs, end your armored tech's turn in the base to prevent him from retaking the base. If you did, you can move your armored tech northward and bring your lancer in, firing at the scout at point blank range to finish him off. End phase. Deploy a lancer if you need to, then bring in Kurt now, run him next to your lancer and end turn. From the command screen, activate Kurt's Direct Command skill and pick up both the lancer and armored tech before running behind the enemy tank, end turn. Use the lancer to destroy the enemy tank, then change to your armored tech to destroy the container. Rewards Aftermath Gusurg: We'll be within distance of the 3rds once we break out of these canyons. Annika: So what are the materials we gathered being used for? Part 1 Kurt: I've made you guys impatient. It's time to proceed with the plan of getting through that minefield. 23: So are you finally going to show me you're not a useless man? Kurt: This might work. Have a look at these. Annika: What is that? Looks like two identical maps to me. Kurt: These two maps show where the mines have been set. Riela: Is that true?! Kurt: I had a sift through the belongings of the men you brought me and this was buried in them. Giulios: You went through that much junk?! Just documents alone would have easily surpassed the count of a thousand?! 21: How did you manage to find time for something like that?! Kurt: I can go without sleep for a night or two no problem. 21: And all the while being able to come up with strategies while doing so.. You're a monster! Kurt: Each of the platoons carried a single copy of these maps. Gusurg: I see you managed to figure out that the enemy groups active around these regions would have maps for the locations of the mines. Giulios: I just.. Is it okay to trust the accuracy of the maps 100%? Annika: If it's wrong.. BOOOOM! Kurt: That's something I've thought of, this is why I'm going to.. Riela: ..-I'll be the one to go! Kurt: Riela? Riela: To have the commander prove the safety of the plan by risking his own life is something that is too shameful to allow. Also, I believe nobody would object if I was to be the one to do it. I am the best fit for this role. 21: 13.. You're.. Giulios: ... 23: ... Annika: ... Kurt: I understand. Riela will perform this duty. Everyone else will provide guard and cover. Riela: Roger! Part 2 Riela: I trust you, Kurt. This will go well! Riela: I'm moving out! Giulios: Is she going to be fine? Our little Miss Grim Reaper.. 21: Idiot, don't jinx it! Gusurg: Kurt, worried? Kurt: Why should I? I'm confident of the accuracy of the maps. Gusurg: The maps may be right, but the men setting them may have made a mistake, it happens often. Kurt: That's.. you have a point. Kurt: (20 minutes have passed.. Why is she not reporting in...?) Riela: Riela, reporting in! I have broken through the mine fields, the map works! Kurt: Roger that. Stay still and be on standby, we will be making our way to your location. Riela: Roger! Part 3 Riela: I'm glad everyone made it okay. 21: That's what I was about to say, dammit! 23: You have guts Riela. I'm starting to see you in a new light. Giulios: It feels wrong to call you the Grim Reaper now, maybe we can start calling you our guardian angel? Riela: That's.. exaggeration..! Kurt: We've successfully gotten through that mine field. All that's left is the rendezvous with the 3rds. Gusurg: Hey, what's up with you? Couldn't you at least offer her some amount of gratitude for the work today? Kurt: ..Why should I? Didn't she merely perform her duties as a member of a squad. Gusurg: You clueless man! Just do as I say and give her a good pat on the back. Kurt: ..Okay. Part 4 Kurt: ..Riela. Riela: Yes? Kurt: This might not be much, but, great work today. Your efforts today have ensured the safety of the rest of the squad, thank you. Riela: Thank you! I didn't expect to be praised by you, Kurt. I'm so happy! Kurt: Are you? Riela: Was I useful to the group? I'm so happy! Really happy! I'm going to go try and talk to everyone else! Kurt: Happy.. Gusurg: Isn't trust such a frighteningly powerful tool? Riela's faith in you when crossing that mine field represents so much more. Don't you think? Kurt: Is that so.. Gusurg: I've thought you were an outstanding man, but you have no clue how others think do you.. Well, the time will come where you will understand. Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Missions Category:Missions Category:VC3 Story Missions Category:VC3 Grade 1 Missions